Escape From Azkaban
by Godric Gryfinndor
Summary: My First Story, All about Sirius' escape from Azkaban
1. The Discovery

Hiya, My First Entry ever, Hope you like it, Review Please  
  
Chapter 1 The Discovery  
  
It was dark in the cell, it was always dark now and cold. There was no-one to talk to,  
  
no-one to laugh with, there never had been, not for a long time now.  
  
Sirius stood up from his hard mattress clutching the newspaper Fudge had given him, he  
  
had at once turned to the crossword and not bothered to read the news, he had no use   
  
for it, he was on his own in this cold cell of Azkaban.   
  
However he now glanced at the front page of the prophet, and there, there was a picture  
  
of a family all of whom had red hair. He eyed the tall man who was balding and wore   
  
glasses and as his eyes moved they came onto a tall lanky boy who was very freckly  
  
and had a rat on his shoulder. Sirius thought nothing of it, it just reminded him   
  
of the traitor Pettigrew and how he had trusted him, and been his friend.  
  
He slouched back onto his cell floor and looked into a puddle of water. There,  
  
where once had been the most handsome of face now was a face which was gaunt   
  
and sunken with sad dark eyes. The window in Azkaban was so high up. It frustrated  
  
him so much, the height of it , it was the only little bit of light the whole place had.  
  
He glanced out of the doors and saw his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, she like him once had   
  
good looks but she was like the rest of them, sleeping, mad, talking in their sleep.  
  
"The Dark Lord, Longbottom" she muttered, "Where is he"….  
  
Sirius turned back to his newspaper and examined the article. The rat looked oddly familiar,   
  
where did it come from, his eyes moved from its long tail to its black body and to its face,  
  
he knew that face and then his eyes moved onto the rats paw, instead of 4 toes the rat had   
  
a mere three, at once Sirius knew, his face went pale, the boy must be at Hogwarts, with the  
  
boy he had thought about every day, Harry. He had no pictures of the boy, had never met him  
  
but knew that Pettigrew was going back to Hogwarts, he had no choice but suddenly his mind  
  
began to go blank, a dementor was gliding past his cell, he was going cold and clammy and  
  
hearing voices….  
  
"There's nothin' yeh can do Sirius" said a voice  
  
"Hagrid, their….their…."  
  
The man was crying, pale faced like Sirius  
  
"Let me take Harry, I'm his Godfather….let me.."  
  
"Nah, Dumbledore's orders…..he's comin wit' me, grea' man Dumbledore"  
  
"Hagrid, I'm his Godfather Let me…LET ME………………………..  
  
The memory was changing, like they always did…… Sirius was on a muggle street looking  
  
at a small mousy man with watery eyes.  
  
"Lily and James Sirius, how could you" said the man crying  
  
"PETTIGREW, YOU,"  
  
"How could YOU, Lily and James Sirius, you betrayed them," said Pettigrew crying.  
  
"I'm Going to kill you," Sirius knew he had to stun him and not kill him but as he   
  
raised his wand There was a loud crash and Pettigrew was no more, Sirius knew he had  
  
transformed…………he was laughing…..being taken away………….  
  
The Dementor stood watching, Sirius went into another fit…..  
  
"CROUCH, YOU….NO TRIAL…..I DIDN'T………DUMBLEDORE"  
  
"I am sorry Sirius, I have no choice" said the calm voice of Dumbledore  
  
"I Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore testify that Sirius Oliver Black was the Potter's secret keeper."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Sirius.  
  
Barty Crouch came over and shouted "You shall go to Azkaban without Trial for Life.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………………..  
  
He knew now what he had to do, Pettigrew would betray Harry too and  
  
kill him at Hogwarts….he had to get out….had to leave.  
  
"I'M INNOCENT…..INNOCENT" he shouted. 


	2. Escape

Here's Chapter 2, Review Pleas, Oh Yeah, Disclaimer I DON'T Own this stuff  
  
Chapter 2 ESCAPE  
  
He had it planned, he had dreamed about it over the last nights, it was time   
  
to escape from AZKABAN, another demento swooped past the cell, the memory's  
  
were coming back but he turned in an instant into a big black dog, the  
  
dementors were coming to feed him, now was his chance, to get revenge,   
  
get revenge on Peter. They opened his cell and he was away, it was all a   
  
blur, he was bounding away, prisoners were shouting, at him, telling the  
  
dementors, they did not listen, he was out of this place, along the corridors,   
  
past the cells, he spotted Rookwood and many other death eaters, but now he was bounding,  
  
the dementors were turning, lifting their hoods revealing scabby faces and a large hole   
  
where the mouth should have been. Bellatrix screamed in triumph, he was a man again and   
  
they had grabbed him  
  
"I'M INNOCENT" he yelled. "INNOCENT"… "INNOCENT" he was fighting them off,  
  
screaming voices in his head, he was at Godrics hollow cowering over James body,   
  
he was in Azkaban and he was fighting the dementors. Then he summoned all  
  
his magical power and turned into a dog he bounded at the dementors and   
  
ran as fast as he could and then he dived into the sea, he was off Azkaban,   
  
he was free, he had escaped, the voices still echoed in his head but he did not care,   
  
Peters yells of "How could you" were the most defiant in his head, but as a dog he swam,  
  
swam all the way to the mainland, he was free, free at last and ready to fulfil his duty   
  
to James and Lily as Godfather. 


End file.
